1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exterior wall systems, and particularly to exterior wall barriers constructed from non-wood products including laminated panels having cementitious-type outer layers and a treated paper product core.
2. Prior Art
People seek a “green,” durable, visual, audio, personal privacy, safety and fire barrier at the perimeter of their real property, due to high density population in a restricted area, movement or noise from outside the perimeter and threat from fire, crime or trespass upon their real property. Current exterior barriers, such as fencing, do not simultaneously provide solutions for acoustical, visual, audio, privacy and safety concerns, provide a fire barrier, or provide a ‘green’ solution to diminishing forest resources. Additionally, conventional fencing is prone to pest damage and deterioration due to exposure to exterior such as moisture, thus requiring continual maintenance to maintain functional and aesthetic value. Moreover, there is no exterior wall product in the prior art which facilitates adding accessories to the basic product. The instant invention addresses all these concerns in one system, utilizing ecologically sustainable, durable, nonflammable, sound-deflecting and absorbing, pest and exposure resistant, recycled and/or recyclable materials.